


Mutation

by Tiger Lily (Kurai_Tora)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Mutation, Omega Verse, Origin Story, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Search for a Cure, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Tora/pseuds/Tiger%20Lily
Summary: A strange pandemic is taking the world by storm, slamming mankind to the ground. Naoto was at the epicenter of Tokyo's outbreak, falling along with many others. But she managed to survive and now must figure what to do next while battling her own changing biology.
Kudos: 9





	1. Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> In sum, zombie apocalypse + omegaverse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offshoot from a oneshot. I'll try my hand at worldbuilding. Wish me luck~

Naoto listened to the news about a strange pandemic of people acting like rabid cannibals. Nobody could pinpoint exactly when the outbreaks happened, nor the cause, people simply turned feral in a blink. There were also reports of animal attacks all over the globe. It was supposed to be another day in her routine, yet something happened. The police force was called to subdue a disorderly group, but Naoto had noticed something off with them, ashen veins and arteries were highlighted under pale skin.

Then the rioters went fully berserk, one snapped at her and latched to her arm like a maddened dog. She had reacted in a snap, picking her gun and shooting the attacker. The mayhem around her sounded muted as if she was underwater, standing in stunned silence. More screams along with shoving jarred her off the stupor, Naoto could feel her condition worsening by the minute, the detective cursed as she held the bloody bite on her upper arm. Shit... Were these things even passable of being humans?

In her eyes, they resembled rabid dogs too far gone, hungering for flesh and frothing at the mouth. Amid the turmoil, people were running away from the rabid ghouls, some had torn off the throats of their victims while others sought more to rip apart. The detective felt woozy, she needed a hideout ASAP and recalled passing by a cleaning storeroom. Naoto blocked the door just in time, her body was turning weaker by the minute, praying with all her might that it would keep her safe, somehow.

She couldn't even muster the energy to move her limbs, feeling a wave of dizziness crash on her. It was like she was trapped in her own body, waiting for her doom. She spat out some of her teeth, feeling dread bowl her over. Was her body falling apart...! Then there was pain, a burn that spread under her skin, her bones felt like they were cracking, her guts cramped and churned worse than anything in her life. It was hell, she drifted in and out of consciousness, curled on the floor in agony. 

* * *

Blue eyes cracked open, barely focusing on the assorted cleaning implements. She struggled to breathe, everything hurt... The woman groaned as she sat up, her muscles protested even the slightest twitch, leaning on the wall. Her clothes were damp with sweat, there was even a puddle of saliva... She felt like she just went under a hydraulic press then carted to a meat grinder. What in the nine pits of the lowest hells was in that bite?!

Her muscles still spasmed with lingering cramps, there was a faint crawling pain under her skin. And the emptiness, the hunger... It was as if she had fasted for weeks, feeling a pit in her entrails that required food. She was clueless as to what was going on, but she wasn't going to waste this second chance. Naoto gingerly touched the wound to check the severity, finding a mess of scabs and dried blood. The detective knew she had to patch herself up, lest she ended up dead from sepsis due to the bite, a visit to a pharmacy was necessary.

She winced as she moved her arm, pulling at half-healed flesh and scabbed skin. The bastard had been close to ripping her muscle clean off the bone. She checked the date, 25 turned into 27, two infernal days of pure agony. Then Naoto took inventory of her state with the front camera, confirming that some teeth fell off. At least she didn't look like a shambling rabid thing. She swallowed dryly, afraid to think of what awaited beyond the door.

Then she looked upon the news with her phone, seeing several PSA calling the population to take measures to ensure safety as rescue efforts were underway. And from what she read, most able-bodied people had already packed up and run away from the city, leaving Tokyo deserted. Plus, the city was one of the epicenters of the pandemic, swarming with those accursed ghouls. "Are you kidding me...?" So she had to act immediately if she wanted to survive. _"Fuck, time's running out..."_

From the reports, it seemed she might have a chance if she went to one of the ports listed, where several ships waited for survivors, ferrying them to the commercial vessels and islands confirmed clear of infected. _"What to do...?"_ She shook off the insecurity, as it wouldn't help her chances of survival, and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. It was time for her to figure out how to survive in a world crumbling under an unprecedented threat.


	2. Chapter 2

Naoto stayed alert to her surroundings as she walked the empty streets, her instincts were going haywire, it felt wrong to be in a completely silent Tokyo. She could hear groaning in the distance and avoided the paths blocked by the infected. The pharmacy wasn't looted, unlike some of the convenience stores. Naoto sighed as she picked what she needed to patch up, at least the bathroom still had water running. It could be worse, she could be among the shambling infectees right now.

After cutting off the sleeve and wrapping a bandage the best she could, Naoto got the idea to pick a police dog at one of the kennels, she'd need the extra vigilance. But in doing so, she faced some infected officers, some of whom she used to know, making use of a fire ax to euthanize them. _"May you rest in peace."_ After ensuring there were no threats, she walked deeper into the building. The stench preceded the worst, blood, carnage. Then she saw a dead officer laying on a pool of black liquid.

Once she confirmed there was no risk, she rolled the body on its back, throat ripped and with signs of infection... "Tsk-" Whatever this disease was, it was terrible. Naoto swallowed the bile when she looked into the pen, it was a massacre, those dead dogs had the same glassy eyes and darkened veins as the other infected. They all were gored, from the wounds it must have been from a surviving dog defending themselves. She stepped in, hoping that it was still inside, and nonhostile.

"Hey...?" Two Malinois exited the doghouse, happy to see a human who wasn't trying to kill them. Naoto smiled at the pair and hugged them, it felt reassuring to not be alone. Then she saw the injuries and dried blood marring their fur. "Good kids... Hama, Mudo... You hung on there, right?" Mudo whimpered as he nosed her stomach, he had always been the anxious one from the pack, while Hama huffed and looked at the exit, the smell of blood had her antsy, prey drive fully engaged. "Let's go."

* * *

Rise wasn't having a good day, having woken up in a deserted Tokyo after two days of suffering. What could she do? She didn't have the foggiest idea of the proper decisions to make. While she searched for a survivor, she heard a voice, which gave her some hope. A pure black dog spotted her, ears perking up. "Hey there...?" It backed down when she stepped forward, a faint growl escaping its throat as it made a run for safety. "Wait-!" She followed after the skittish dog, hoping it'd lead her to a fellow survivor.

It almost eluded her, but she managed to match pace, seeing the dog round a corner. "What's the matter Mudo- Halt!" Rise froze in fear, looking at the woman aiming a gun at her while two large dogs bared their teeth. "Don't shoot, please..." She raised her arms in surrender, trying to show she was harmless, she only wanted company. "State your name." The cold stare and the growling were fraying her nerves, edging her closer to a breakdown. "I'm Kujikawa Rise..."

Naoto noticed the bloody rag. "You got bit?" The singer undid the wrap on her forearm, revealing a scabbed gash. "... I didn't turn into a zombie, see?" The shaky smile revealed the same change as hers. "Settle down, she's clear." The dogs stopped snarling as Naoto holstered the gun and approached the woman. "Can I tag along?" The detective introduced herself and the dogs, welcoming her. "It will be good to have company. Nice to know you, Kujikawa." Rise nodded, smiling sincerely. "Same here, Shirogane."

Seeing their leader treat the newcomer affably, Mudo stayed by his handler while Hama went and circled around their new packmate, committing her scent to memory. "Let's get that wound looked at." Naoto took Rise to a nearby apartment where she was gathering supplies. "So... Zombie?" The detective had a raised brow. "Come on, didn't you watch at least one movie or game?" She conceded the point, the similarities existed. "... I suppose that's a fair comparison." But from what she saw, there was no need to outright destroy the brain, as the dogs managed to take them down by tearing on their major blood vessels.

* * *

Before turning in for the night, they placed several barricades to delay stray infected who chanced on their location. While Rise tried to sleep, the detective was looking out the window to try and spot some of these zombies. _"I hope they don't swarm us in the morning."_ Naoto frowned in confusion, it was the dead of night, checking the watch for good measure, yet she could see as if it was early dusk. _"How curious..."_ She saw suspicious movement, a herd of those aberrations was slowly migrating somewhere.

Damn, they might have to face these herds in their journey to a haven. But they'd manage, somehow. Hama was watching the shambling mass like a hawk, tensed and ready for a fight. "Calm down, girl..." She petted the eager hound, feeling the wiry muscles twitching under the gray fur. The dog loved when a handler let her chase and take down a fleeing suspect, and the infected were free and abundant game. _"At least one of us seems to be enjoying the situation."_


End file.
